Pecados Íntimos
by Pink Potter
Summary: Nossos pecados permanecerão para sempre em nossas memórias por mais que tentemos esquecêlos eles sempre estarão lá, lembrandonos dos erros que cometemos.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Pecados Íntimos  
Capa: http://i6.   
Sinopse: Nossos pecados permanecerão para sempre em nossas memórias por mais que tentemos esquecê-los; eles sempre estarão lá, lembrando-nos dos erros que cometemos.  
Shipper: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Spoilers: livro 7  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: A fic contém alguns spoliers do livro 7, apesar de eu não ter lido o livro. Contudo, na minha fic, o Rony é um jogador de quadribol. Ah... O nome da fic é o mesmo de um filme; se encontrar outra fic com este nome, é mera coincidência. 

_**Pecados Íntimos **_

_Staring right back in the face (Encarando a face do passado)__  
__A memory can't be erased (Uma memória não pode ser apagada)__  
__I know, because I tried (Eu sei, porque eu tentei)__  
__Start to feel the emptiness (Começo a sentir o vazio)__  
__and everything I'm gonna miss (E vou sentir falta de tudo)__  
__I know, that I can't hide (Eu sei, eu não posso esconder) _

_**Come back down – Lifehouse **_

Suspirou frustrada. Estava deitada há mais de uma hora, porém, ainda não conseguira adormecer. Virou-se na cama, numa outra noite encontraria seu marido deitado ao seu lado; naquele momento, contudo, Rony provavelmente estaria em algum hotel em Paris, pois estava viajando com o time de quadribol. Por que o sono fugia apenas quando não tinha motivos para querer manter-se acordada?

Revirou-se novamente, agora, para o outro lado a fim de afastar a lembrança da ausência do marido. Seu olhar recaiu, então, no porta-retrato sobre o criado-mudo, e ela sorriu ao ver a foto que tirara com Rony e Harry quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.Um sorriso ainda maior brincou em seus lábios ao mirar o telefone. Convencera Rony de que deveriam possuir um para poder comunicar-se com os pais; e convenceu Harry de que seria útil ele possuir um para uma emergência. Não era uma emergência, mas ainda assim, ela discou o número do amigo.

- _Alô? _– ela finalmente ouviu a voz sonolenta do moreno.

- Adivinha quem é? – ela abafou um risinho ao ouvi-lo bocejar. 

- _Acho que mesmo com sono, seria impossível não saber quem é, visto que é a única pessoa que conheço que usa o telefone. _

- Você poderia ao menos fingir que está tentando adivinhar. – reclamou.

-_ Talvez, se não fosse... Uma hora da manhã, quem sabe! Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione[/i – Harry perguntou, se ajeitando na cama. Gina dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, e por isso, ele sussurrava. _

- Não.

- _Então? _

- Então o quê?

-_ Por que estamos acordados? _– Hermione riu alto, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Desculpe, Harry. Apenas estava sem sono. – ela contou.

- _Ah! Mas eu acho que o Rony poderia muito bem resolver esse seu problema, basta acordá-lo também! _– ele sugeriu.

- Rony está viajando, esqueceu? Você é o único que pode me ajudar!

- _É? E como eu poderia ajudá-la? Usando o mesmo método que usaria o Rony? _- ela corou do outro lado da linha – _Olha, Mione, eu já ouvi falar desse tipo de coisa, mas não gosto de ficar só imaginando. _

- Harry! – a mulher reclamou, e ouviu uma gargalhada dele – Espero que Gina esteja ouvindo isso!

- _Duvido, ela está dormindo profundamente. E então, na minha casa ou na sua? _– falou, segurando o riso.

- Na minha, afinal, Gina está dormindo profundamente, mas poderia acordar com meus gritos...

- _Então, a senhora Hermione Weasley grita muito quando está... _

- OK! Essa conversa já está ficando muito estranha! – ele riu sonoramente.

- _Quer conversar sobre alguma outra coisa? Como eu sou um amigo muito bacana e... _

- Que deve muito a essa outra amiga muito bacana aqui! – ela completou.

- _Não era exatamente o que eu ia dizer, mas de certa forma condiz com a minha conclusão. _– Hermione sorriu – _Eu posso ficar conversando com você até que sinta sono. _

- Ah, Harry. Muito obrigada. – Hermione suspirou levemente. Sabia que ele realmente ficaria conversando até que tivesse sono, mas não poderia fazer isso – Mas eu vou deixar você dormir. Desculpa por ter ligado.

- _Não tem problema, Mione. Sabe que sempre estarei aqui para você, não é? _

- Sim, eu sei. Ainda que continue sem sono, foi bom ter conversado com você. Boa noite.

_- Boa noite, querida. _

Ela desligou o telefone, e se encolheu sob as cobertas. Sorriu de leve ao lembrar do amigo, e de como ele sempre se dispunha a ajudá-la. Logo, algumas das palavras dele vieram à mente. _"Então, na minha casa ou na sua?" _. A mulher gargalhou sozinha; era, no mínimo, estranho pensar naquilo. Balançou a cabeça, após rir novamente. Estranho não, impossível! Jamais conseguiria visualizar uma cena de sexo entre Harry e ela. Pelo menos, era o que imaginava...

_Tremeu sentindo aqueles lábios distribuindo beijos na curva de seu pescoço. Suas mãos bagunçavam aquele cabelo macio, ao mesmo tempo em que ela arqueou o corpo ao sentir que, agora, a boca dele descia para seu colo, e começava a sugar e mordiscar de leve seu mamilo esquerdo. Uma onda intensa de calor emanava de seu corpo despido pelo simples contato com o corpo igualmente despido dele. Podia sentir a excitação dele, e parecia não agüentar mais aquela tortura; precisava dele já.___

_- Harry... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, provocando um gemido rouco no homem. Ele se afastou um pouco, aqueles olhos verdes a fitando com desejo. ___

_- O que você quer, Mione? ___

_- Você! Eu quero você, Harry. – um sorriso jocoso surgiu nos lábios dele, antes do homem buscar os lábios dela para um beijo intenso – Harry... _

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que sua respiração estava acelerada, e seu corpo reagia aquele sonho _estranho_. Aos poucos, à medida que sua respiração se regularizava, partes do sonho vinham à sua mente, e Hermione engoliu em seco ao recordar que tivera um sonho erótico com Harry! Encolheu-se na cama, puxando as cobertas para si; aquilo definitivamente estava errado, não deveria voltar a pensar nisso.

Contudo, os dias se passaram, mas o sonho continuava perseguindo-a. E para piorar, teve outros sonhos, os quais a deixavam igualmente perturbada ao acordar. Hermione tentava ocupar sua mente com o trabalho, e com os preparativos de sua festa de aniversário, mas ainda assim as imagens de Harry e ela fazendo amor não desapareciam.

Ela tinha esperanças de que quando Rony voltasse, em dois dias, aqueles sonhos parassem. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela temia que o marido a ouvisse durante à noite, pois os sonhos eram cada vez mais reais, mais intensos, e várias vezes, ela acordou chamando pelo nome do amigo. Hermione soltou um muxoxo, enquanto pensava em como resolveria aquele "problema". Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que se assustou quando viu Harry aparatar em sua frente.

- Opa! Assustei você? – Harry caminhou até a mesa de trabalho dela, sentando-se à sua frente. A mulher tremeu por dentro, mal conseguindo encará-lo.

- Sim. Estava um pouco distraída.

- Passei apenas para vê-la; está melhor? – haviam combinado um almoço no dia anterior, mas Hermione preferiu não ir, e alegou não estar se sentindo bem.

- Sim, obrigada. – ela fingia arrumar uns pergaminhos.

- Mione?

- Sim? – respondeu, mas ainda evitava encará-lo.

- Não me parece bem. – o homem levantou, e após rodear a mesa, parou ao lado dela. Gentilmente, a obrigou a olhá-lo, segurando seu queixo – Algum problema?

- Não, Harry, está tudo bem! – um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao sentir a mão dele acariciar sua face.

- Não acredito em você! – Hermione sorriu; seria bem difícil esconder aquele "segredinho" de Harry.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Está bem. – Harry depositou um beijo na testa dela – Alguém vai ficar mais velha logo, logo. – ela fez uma careta, e o moreno sorriu.

- Não precisava lembrar.

- Até mais, Mione.

- Sábado à noite, lá em casa. – Hermione o lembrou.

- Hum. Finalmente vou poder ouvi-la gritar, hein? – a mulher corou violentamente.

- Harry! Estou falando da festa de meu aniversário! – ele gargalhou.

- Eu sei, Mione. Estava apenas brincando.

- Eu... Eu sabia! – Harry piscou, e desaparatou. Ela respirou fundo, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos; precisava dar um jeito naquela situação.

Ela cumprimentou Harry, Gina, e o pequeno Tiago, que sorriu quando Hermione o tomou nos braços. Rony e ela eram os padrinhos do filho dos amigos, que tinha pouco mais de um ano de idade. Sentiu o olhar de preocupação de Harry, e sorriu sem graça devolvendo a criança aos braços da mãe, então, quando Rony surgiu para cumprimentar os recém-chegados, ela se afastou com uma desculpa qualquer.

O retorno de Rony não havia sido suficiente para esquecer dos sonhos que tivera com Harry, e estes a atormentavam durante o dia; a única "solução" que havia encontrado eram as poções que impediam que sonhassem, desde modo evitava acordar no meio da noite gritando nome de Harry e provocando uma situação constrangedora com o marido. Hermione respirou fundo, antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida. Tentou evitar Harry o máximo que pôde, afastando-se sempre que o via se aproximar.

Parou, então, perto das escadas para contemplar a festa. Estava completando 23 anos; sorriu um pouco ao ver os convidados conversando pela sala de estar. Depois, seu olhar encontrou o próprio Rony, e o ruivo sorriu-lhe com carinho. Uma sensação de culpa a invadiu, como se tivesse fazendo algo errado. "Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo comigo?", questionou-se em pensamento. Amava-o muito, não iria deixar que sonhos bobos interferissem no seu casamento feliz. Contudo, toda aquela certeza pareceu abandoná-la quando ouviu a voz de Harry atrás de si.

- Mione. – ela hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente virar-se.

- Olá, Harry, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, preciso falar com você!

- Não temos nada para conversar agora. – Hermione ia se afastar, mas sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço.

- Por favor, Mione. – soltando um suspiro derrotado, eles seguiram para a biblioteca. Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si, temerosa, como se ficar num lugar sozinha com Harry fosse tentador demais.

- Então?

- O que está havendo com você?

- Não há nada, Harry. – ela já ia girar a maçaneta, quando o moreno a segurou, forçando-a a virar-se e encará-lo.

- Não sou nenhum tolo, Hermione! Tem me evitado esses últimos dias, não recebo mais suas corujas ou telefonemas. Hoje, quando cheguei mal falou comigo, e passou a última meia hora fugindo de mim!

- Impressão sua! Apenas não tive motivos para mandar coruja ou telefonar, Harry, estava muito ocupada essa semana. – mentiu.

- Pois eu não acredito! Mione, eu fiz algo errado? – ela o encarou, percebendo a angustia nos olhos dele – Eu preciso saber por que está agindo assim comigo.

- Eu sinto muito. Realmente há algo errado, mas é bobagem, e logo passará, eu sei.

- Por que não me conta, já que é uma bobagem? – ele perguntou, ainda estavam muito próximo, Hermione encostada à porta.

- Não sei se vale a pena.

- Eu gostaria de saber assim mesmo. – Harry insistiu. A mulher o fitou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, tentando decidir o que deveria fazer.

- Eu tive uns sonhos estranhos.

- Sonhos?

- Sonhos que envolvem nós dois, Harry. – Hermione estava vermelha de vergonha. Não deveria estar contando aquilo.

- Que tipo de sonhos? – ela desviou o olhar, sua face mais rubra que nunca – Mione? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando imaginar que tipo de sonhos faria Hermione agir daquele jeito. Então, ele gargalhou – Você teve sonhos eróticos comigo?

- Quer parar de rir? – ela cruzou os braços, arrependendo-se mais ainda de ter contado, uma raiva crescendo dentro de si – Isso não é engraçado! - ele riu mais um pouco, até perceber que era hora de parar, pelo olhar fulminante que ela lançou.

- Desculpe. Tem razão, não é engraçado, é estranho. – Harry tocou sua face com carinho – Acredite quando eu digo, Mione, você é uma mulher muito atraente, mas...

- NEM ouse terminar essa frase! É claro que eu também não quero fazer sexo com você! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, agora, ofendido.

- Eu garanto que sou muito bom nisso! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Harry! Estou falando sério aqui! Não tenho esse tipo de interesse por você, do mesmo jeito que sei que não sente por mim. Não quis sugerir que seja ruim de cama.

- Ah bom. – ele sorriu – Então, não entendo qual o problema, Mione. Foram apenas sonhos, ignore-os.

- Não consigo. Tive que tomar poções nas últimas noites para não correr o risco de tê-los com o Rony ao meu lado durante à noite.

- Nossa, são tão excitantes assim? – ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Não sei para que eu lhe contei. – ela fez menção de abrir a porta, mas ele a impediu novamente.

- Desculpa.

- Os sonhos parecem tão reais, Harry. – ela suspirou.

- São apenas sonhos, Mione. Não dê importância para eles.

- Sinto-me como se estivesse traindo Rony.

- Bobagem, como eu disse, são apenas sonhos, minha querida. – Harry disse – Há algo que possa fazer para ajudá-la?

- Duvido, mas obrigada. – ela arriscou um sorriso, e olhou para aqueles olhos verdes com um saudosismo estranho. Então, tocou-lhe a face, e Harry fechou os olhos – Você acha que se...

- O quê? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o carinhoso toque dela.

- Acha que se eu te beijar, eu posso me convencer de que não o quero? – ele abriu os olhos, surpreso com o que ouvira.

- Apenas como um teste? – foi a vez dele se perder nos olhos dela, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo que os rodeava.

- Exato.

- Estou a sua disposição, Mione. – antes mesmo que ela fosse de encontro ao moreno, Harry a beijou. Não havia nada de racional naquele beijo, em outro momento, aquela situação parecia impossível. Entretanto, estava acontecendo, e para terror de ambos, estava sendo muito bom. Ela foi quem o afastou com as mãos.

- Foi o que pensei. – disse, evitando o contato visual.

- Foi? – Harry respirou fundo.

- Sim, eu não senti absolutamente nada! – ele a olhou, incrédulo, mas só quando Hermione finalmente o encarou percebeu que estava mentindo. Entretanto, também não poderia dizer o contrário.

- O mesmo comigo. – o moreno riu, agora, nervoso.

- Esses sonhos são bobagens, está coberto de razão! O melhor que tenho a fazer é ignorá-los, e logo não pensarei mais no assunto.

- Isto mesmo. – um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Esqueça esse "teste", meu amigo. – ela disse, segurando-lhe a mão. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, questionando-se por que, pela primeira vez, ouvi-la chamar de amigo pareceu tão impróprio – Vamos voltar para a festa. 

Eles abandonaram a biblioteca, voltando a se reunir com os outros convidados. Entretanto, parecia haver um acordo mudo entre eles, pois estavam evitando até trocar olhares. Em determinado momento, Hermione mirou o amigo por alguns instantes, e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por tê-lo beijado. "Isso não deveria estar acontecendo", murmurou baixinho, e desviou, em seguida, o olhar de Harry.

_Mirou os lábios dela por alguns instantes, antes de finalmente encostar os seus, beijando-a intensamente. Suas mãos percorriam aquela pele macia, ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia para mais perto de si. Ela, então, finalizou o beijou, e mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele, e um sorriso de prazer surgiu nos lábios dele. Ela sabia que era seu ponto fraco. Um gemido rouco e abafado escapou, quando as mãos dela encontraram o sexo rígido dele. ___

_- Você gosta de me torturar, Mione. – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Torturá-lo? – ela continuou acariciando-o, agora de maneira mais rápida, fazendo a respiração dele acelerar. Harry não respondeu, apenas sentiu quando suas costas bateram de leve contra à parede. Os lábios de Hermione contiveram um novo gemido dele. _

Uma sensação estranha percorreu sua espinha quando abriu os olhos; contudo, a escuridão em que o quarto estava não permitiu que visse nada. "Que diabos foi isso?", perguntou-se mentalmente, enquanto sentava na cama. Seu corpo reagiu de acordo ao sonho, e Harry precisou de um tempo para voltar ao "normal". Então, afastou as cobertas, e deixou o quarto. A casa estava silenciosa e escura, mas ele não teve dificuldades para alcançar a cozinha. Iluminou o local com um feitiço, e buscou um copo. Porém, desistiu de tomar apenas uma água.

Seguiu para a sala, com o copo nas mãos. Precisaria de algo bem mais forte se quisesse livrar-se daquelas cenas que, por mais que tentasse, ainda preenchiam sua mente. Resmungou algo, enquanto enchia o copo com whisky de fogo, não poderia realmente ter tido um sonho como aqueles com Hermione. Andou até à janela, e após tomar um gole da bebida, sentiu-a descer queimando por sua garganta. Olhou displicentemente para o céu escuro e cheio de nuvens carregadas; uma chuva muito forte estava por vir. Então, ele suspirou pesadamente.

_"Os sonhos parecem tão reais, Harry", _a voz de Hermione ecoou por sua mente. Sim, aquele sonho também lhe pareceu bem real, como se pudesse sentir cada toque dela. Balançou a cabeça, tentando evitar lembrar o quanto havia sido bom. "Maldição!". Tomou outro gole generoso de sua bebida, deveria esquecer completamente aquele absurdo. Não tinha aquele tipo de desejo por sua melhor amiga. Uma luz clareou toda sala, e logo em seguida, uma trovoada quebrou o silêncio daquela noite. Não seria tão fácil esquecer aquilo. Terminou de tomar o whisky de fogo, e antes mesmo de retornar ao quarto, uma chuva forte começou a cair em Londres. 

Choveu durante toda a noite, e apesar de ter estiado no dia seguinte, o sol não apareceu, o céu londrino permanecendo nublado. Hermione estava em seu horário de almoço, e ia saindo do trabalho, quando encontrou Harry parado, de braços cruzados, com uma expressão nada amigável. Ela caminhou até o amigo, preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, assim que parou ao lado dele.

- Vai almoçar com o Rony hoje?

- Não, ele vai almoçar com uns amigos do time.

- Quer almoçar comigo?

- Sim, claro. Você parece tenso, Harry. – ela comentou enquanto caminhavam.

- Quero ver como _você_ ficará quando eu lhe contar... – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa, mas percebeu que ele não contaria até que chegassem ao restaurante. Não demoraram a chegar, e após pedirem uma mesa, acompanharem o garçom, sentaram-se e escolheram o prato. Hermione esperou o garçom sair para questioná-lo novamente.

- Então, Harry, conta, o que houve?

- Mione, você teve mais sonhos daqueles? – ele ficou ligeiramente, corado, ao recordar do próprio sonho. Na verdade, teve outro semelhante na mesma noite.

- P-por que estamos falando sobre isso novamente? Pensei que era assunto encerrado! – ela disse.

- Você teve ou não? – insistiu, mesmo percebendo o desconforto dela.

- Não. Já lhe disse, tenho tomado poções todas as noites, antes de dormir. – ela explicou.

- Ah. Havia esquecido disso. – Harry comentou. Se os sonhos não parassem, provavelmente teria que optar pelo mesmo método.

- Por que a pergunta? – ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas quando percebeu que Hermione não sossegaria até descobrir, sabia que não tinha escolha – Eu tive um sonho também.

- O-o quê? – ela o olhou, incrédula.

- Na verdade, dois sonhos na noite passada.

- Impossível! Harry, essa é sem dúvida a brincadeira mais sem graça que você já fez! Sabia que não deveria ter lhe contado e... – o moreno segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa, calando-a.

- Não estou brincando com você, Mione. – a seriedade na voz dele a fez engolir em seco.

- Não está? – ele balançou a cabeça – Eu preferia que estivesse...

Eles ficaram em silêncio logo em seguida, pois o garçom voltou com os pratos. Contudo, o silêncio durou bem mais que cinco minutos, enquanto comiam, evitando o contato visual. Finalmente, Harry rompeu o silêncio.

- Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, não é? – ela o encarou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Não! Harry, nós somos amigos, além disso, tem o Rony e a Gina. – aquelas palavras saíram tão naturalmente, que parecia que ela já havia dito aquilo antes. 

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Depois do beijo de ontem...

- Harry, aquele beijo foi um erro! – ela o interrompeu.

- E também depois dos sonhos... – Harry continuou como se não a tivesse escutado.

- Não sei o que há conosco, talvez, eu tenha ficado carente pela falta do Rony e...

- Mas e quanto aos meus sonhos? Eu não estava carente, Mione. Gina e eu estamos bem... – foi a vez de ela interromper.

- Não precisa me falar de sua relação com Gina! Eu não quero saber. – Harry ficou surpreso com o tom de voz que ela usou – Além disso, se está tão bem em seu casamento, não deveria levar os sonhos a sério! – a mulher levantou.

- Aonde vai? – ela nem respondeu, deixando-o sozinho completamente confuso – Mas o que foi isso? – ele respirou fundo, desistindo de entender o comportamento da amiga.

Ela havia perdido completamente o apetite, e enquanto caminhava de volta para o trabalho, ia acalmando-se. Aos poucos, envergonhou-se de seu próprio comportamento. Não deveria ter sido tão ríspida com o amigo, tampouco deveria ter saído daquela forma do restaurante. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, mas não poderia ficar descontando nos outros. Entretanto, não tinha coragem de retornar ao restaurante. Era melhor retornar ao trabalho; depois, passaria na casa dele para desculpar-se. 

Ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho, e assim que deixou o prédio, seguiu para a casa de Harry. Chovia fraco, e ela apressou o passo para poder finalmente desaparatar. Quando aparatou, próximo à propriedade de Harry, ela correu até o portão e não demorou a ser atendida. O elfo doméstico a recebeu, e a guiou até a sala, indo em seguida chamar Harry.

- Olá. – ele disse meio sem jeito ao se aproximar.

- Harry, eu sinto muito por hoje. – a mulher disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Que alívio, pensei que ainda estivesse chateada.

- Não, não tenho por que estar chateada com você. – Hermione sentou ao lado dele no sofá – E a Gina?

- Ainda não chegou. Levou Tiago para visitar os Weasley.

- Ah.

- E Rony?

- Deve estar para chegar. – Hermione sorriu, desconfortável.

- Mione, o que vai acontecer conosco? Com a nossa amizade? – ele finalmente perguntou. Aquilo era o que mais o preocupava.

- Nada. Não vamos deixar que esses sonhos bobos estraguem nossa amizade. Logo vai passar, você vai ver.

- Isto está muito estranho. Por que nós dois estamos tendo esse tipo de sonho?

- Eu não sei, Harry. – ela baixou a vista por um momento, aquilo realmente era estranho demais – Você ainda tem uma penseria aqui?

- Sim, por quê?

- Onde ela fica?

- No meu escritório.

- Podemos usá-la? – ele não estava entendendo para que ela queria uma penseira naquele momento.

- Claro, mas...

- Isso é mais estranho ainda. – Hermione o interrompeu – Mas preciso ver o seu sonho.

- O quê? Não, Mione, eu não vou deixar você ver... Aquela cena! – disse, ficando de pé.

- Eu não tenho 10 anos de idade, Harry, e se você não lembra, eu não sou mais virgem! Além disso, eu também tenho tido sonhos!

- Ainda assim, eu não posso permitir que nos veja daquela forma! Duvido que seus sonhos sejam tão...

- Pelo amor de Merlim! Não seja bobo! – Hermione também ficou de pé, e já caminhava para o escritório – Vamos!

Ele soltou um muxoxo, não acreditando que permitiria que Hermione visse aquilo, contudo, sabia que nada a faria mudar de idéia. Caminharam até o escritório, e após pegar a penseira, Harry a colocou sobre a mesa. Olhou meio encabulado para amiga, antes de finalmente depositar à lembrança do sonho na penseira. Então, Hermione o puxou para a lembrança, impedindo-o de fugir.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui! – Harry resmungou para a amiga, corado – Isso é mais que estranho! – ela não respondeu, apenas assistiu a cena.

_Harry mirou os lábios dela por alguns instantes, antes de finalmente encostar os seus, beijando-a intensamente. As mãos percorriam a pele dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia para mais perto de si. Ela, então, finalizou o beijou, e mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele, e um sorriso de prazer surgiu nos lábios dele. Um gemido rouco e abafado escapou, quando as mãos dela encontraram o sexo rígido dele. ___

_- Você gosta de me torturar, Mione. – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Torturá-lo? – ela continuou acariciando-o, agora de maneira mais rápida, fazendo a respiração dele acelerar. Harry não respondeu, apenas sentiu quando suas costas bateram de leve contra à parede. _

- Acho que já é mais que suficiente! – Harry disse, inquieto.

- Está bem. – ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter aceitado, não queria que ela visse o restante. Estavam de volta à biblioteca, e o moreno não conseguia encará-la.

- Agora pode me dizer por que precisou ver isso? – ela tinha uma das mãos no queixo, como se estivesse perdida em algum pensamento distante – Mione!

- Harry, isso é mais sério que eu pensava!

- Eu não tenho culpa! Não escolho o que sonho e...

- Não estou falando disso.

- Não? Não está zangada por eu... Por eu ter sonhado com nós dois fazendo isso? – perguntou, ligeiramente aliviado.

- Não. O problema não é esse.

- E qual é?

- Como foi seu outro sonho, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Q-quê?

- O outro sonho que você teve?

- Não vai responder qual o problema afinal? – Harry estava ficando impaciente.

- Calma! Apenas diga, como foi seu outro sonho? – a mulher insistiu.

- Estávamos em um quarto pouco iluminado, uma cama muito, muito macia, com várias almofadas ao redor. Lembro que você usava uma lingerie preta e...

- É mais que suficiente... – ela o interrompeu, porém, antes que Harry pudesse questionar algo, Hermione pegou sua varinha e depositou uma memória na penseira – Venha comigo!

Harry entrou na penseira, ainda confuso. Contudo, quando seu olhar encontrou Hermione e ele no quarto de seus sonhos, com as mesmas almofadas e a amiga com a mesma lengerie, ele começou a entender o que estava acontecendo. Parecia impossível, mas era o mesmo sonho que tivera. Como Hermione pôde ter sonhado o mesmo que ele?

_- Harry... – _Ouviu a Hermione da lembrança sussurrar.

_- O que você quer, Mione? ___

_- Você! Eu quero você, Harry. – um sorriso jocoso surgiu nos lábios do Harry da lembrança, antes do homem buscar os lábios dela para um beijo intenso – Harry... _

- Entendeu agora? – Hermione questionou, quando já estavam fora da penseira.

- Foi o mesmo sonho que eu tive.

- Sim, e quanto ao seu primeiro sonho, eu também já o tive, Harry. – ela contou.

- Como pode ser? Isso é impossível, Mione! Não podemos sonhar as mesmas coisas. – a mulher ficou calada por vários segundos, apenas olhando-o nos olhos.

- Talvez porque...

- Por quê?

- Talvez porque não sejam apenas sonhos, pelo menos não sonhos criados pela nossa imaginação.

- Não estou entendendo. – Harry confessou.

- Talvez, sejam lembranças. – percebendo a expressão de incredulidade dele, a mulher continuou – Seria impossível sonharmos a mesma coisa, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas é igualmente impossível serem lembranças! Não são reais, Hermione!

- Será que não?

- Isso significaria que nós... Que nós tivemos algum envolvimento, e isso é impossível! – ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquilo era loucura – Eu me lembraria se tivéssemos namorado.

- E o beijo?

- Não significou nada, lembra? Você mesmo disse.

- Estava mentindo, Harry. Queria que eu admitisse que havia gostado ou que aquele beijo me deixou completamente confusa quanto aos meus sentimentos por meu marido? – foi a vez de Hermione ficar nervosa – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu sinto que algo mudou depois que esses "sonhos" surgiram.

- Merlim! – ele respirou fundo, sua cabeça começando a doer – Lembranças? Somos amigos, apenas amigos.

- Talvez _escolhemos_ ser amigos, Harry. – ela se aproximou, encarando-o – Diga, Harry... O que você sentiu quando me beijou?

- Eu... – ele fechou os olhos por um instante, depois voltou a encará-la. Aquilo era loucura, e ele tentava se convencer daquilo. Entretanto, ao vê-la ali tão próximo, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi segurar sua cintura e a trazer para mais perto de si – Eu não poderia colocar em palavras o que eu senti, Mione.

Os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela, beijando-a intensamente. Por um tempo, ela permaneceu imóvel, mas então suas mãos repousaram na nuca dele, e ela entreabriu os lábios para sentir a língua dele na sua. Quando ele se afastou, ainda permaneceu abraçado a ela, entorpecido pelo beijo.

- Oh meu Merlim. – ela murmurou, e encostou a cabeça no tórax dele. Harry fechou os olhos, e suas mãos alisaram gentilmente os cabelos dela.

- O que faremos?

- Não sei. Acredito que usamos algum feitiço ou poção para apagar nosso _relacionamento_, mas se fizemos isso, definitivamente não deveríamos estar recordando agora. – ela falou, ainda abraçado ao amigo.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que nós... Já fizemos amor. – a mulher se afastou, apenas um pouco para encará-lo.

- É tão ruim assim para você pensar em fazer amor comigo?

- Claro que não, Mione, não coloque palavras em minha boca. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Apenas, é surreal demais. Somos Harry e Hermione, amigos desde os tempos de Hogwarts. 

- Entendo o que está querendo dizer. Se quiser, nós podemos procurar o feitiço que usamos no passado e apagar novamente nossa memória.

- Certo. Acho que é o melhor que temos a fazer. – ela finalmente se afastou.

- Vou fazer algumas pesquisas, assim que descobrir algo, eu te procuro. – antes que a mulher alcançasse a porta, Harry segurou sua mão.

- Então, vamos apenas encontrar o feitiço ou poção e apagar novamente nossas memórias?

- Sim, não é isso que devemos fazer?

- É o que você quer fazer, Mione? – Harry perguntou. Ela o olhou, hesitante, por alguns segundos.

- Não, eu queria descobrir por que o que planejamos deu errado. Gostaria de lembrar o que realmente houve entre nós, gostaria de saber a razão de termos escolhido apagar essas lembranças. 

- Se fizermos isso, ter apagado nossas memórias no passado terá sido em vão. – ele disse.

- Eu sei, Harry. Mas eu tive mais que dois sonhos, e sei o quanto eles são intensos, o quanto... Parecíamos apaixonados. – Hermione corou de leve, e evitou o olhar dele – Não sei se quero abdicar desses momentos novamente, mesmo sabendo que o sentimento de culpa por ter traído Rony e Gina me perseguirá para sempre.

- Mione...

- Mas não se preocupe. Assim que eu encontrar um meio, eu apago essas lembranças de sua memória. – então, ela saiu do escritório.

Harry não a seguiu, permanecendo imóvel no aposento. Ele só teve dois sonhos, mas também percebera a intensidade neles. Respirou fundo, sem saber exatamente como deveria agir. O que deveria fazer? Apagar novamente o passado, ou conviver com aquele pecado? 

- O que está procurando, querida? – Rony perguntou ao chegar à biblioteca de sua casa. Logo depois do jantar, a esposa se enfiara lá dentro.

- Algum feitiço ou poção para apagar apenas parte da memória. – ela disse. De fato estivera procurando aquilo, mas já havia encontrado dois livros sobre o assunto. Agora, ela remexia em seus livros à procura de algo sobre seu relacionamento com Harry. Imaginou que antes de apagar a memória, provavelmente, se desfez de tudo que pudesse recordar-lhe o relacionamento, mas tinha esperanças de achar qualquer coisa, nem que fosse um bilhete.

- Para quê? – o ruivo se aproximou, tocando-lhe o ombro com carinho.

- Fiquei curiosa sobre o assunto, e resolvi pesquisar. – ele riu alto.

- Claro, deveria ter imaginado. Porém, será que a senhorita devoradora de livros não gostaria de deixar isso para amanhã e ir fazer amor com seu maridinho não?

- É uma proposta muito tentadora. – sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

- Tentadora? Pensei que seria irrecusável! – Hermione sorriu. Rony a fazia feliz... Será que deveria mesmo revirar o passado? Deveria ter tido uma razão para apagar sua memória, talvez Harry a tivesse magoado. Fechou os olhos, sentindo agora as mãos de Rony acariciarem suas costas. Valeria a pena lembrar-se de tudo?

- Tem razão... Proposta irrecusável. – a mulher ficou de pé, e quando Rony a beijou, tentou esquecer-se de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. O ruivo sorriu para ela, e no instante seguinte a carregou, levando-a para o quarto. Ela manteve sempre o sorriso nos lábios, muito embora já tivesse percebido que o beijo de Rony era muito diferente do de Harry. E definitivamente, ela preferia o beijo de Harry. 

- Senhor Potter? – a secretária de Harry surgiu na sala dele.

- Sim?

- A senhora Hermione Weasley deseja vê-lo.

- Ah. Faça-a entrar, por favor. – a secretária acenou, e logo em seguida, Hermione entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, Harry. Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar. – ela sentou em frente ao amigo.

- Não tem problema.

- Vim para contar o que descobri. Acredito que escolhemos um feitiço bem antigo, que é usado quando se quer apagar partes da memória; é o mais potente de todos, e o que quase não tem efeitos colaterais. Como todos os feitiços de memória, geralmente ele é irreversível, mas, se... Se os sentimentos que envolvem as lembranças forem muito fortes, as lembranças podem voltar.

- Aos poucos recordaremos de tudo?

- Não necessariamente, poderia levar anos para recordarmos de tudo, já que as lembranças voltam em sonhos. Posso usar o feitiço novamente em você, quando quiser, Harry.

- E quanto a você? – ele perguntou.

- Eu vou tentar outro feitiço. Um para tentar trazer toda a memória que apaguei de volta. – Hermione contou.

- Você tem certeza? – ao questionar isso, ele percebeu que os olhos dela brilharam. Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, apenas buscou algo em sua bolsa.

- Absoluta. – ela entregou uma pequena caixa ao moreno. Harry abriu e encontrou um anel dourado, com um diamante em cima – Passei a madruga remexendo em minhas coisas, e acabei encontrando isto em um fundo falso de uma das minhas gavetas.

- Você acha que... – ele não precisou terminar de perguntar, pois enxergou dois H entrelaçados gravados na parte dourada do anel.

- O que tivemos foi muito mais que sexo casual, Harry.

- Eu já imaginava... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda mirando as gravações no anel – Então, quando fará o feitiço?

- Quando quiser. Terá uma leve dor cabeça, talvez se sinta meio enjoado, mas esquecerá dos sonhos e também das últimas conversas que tivemos e...

- Não, Mione. Quando fará o feitiço para recordar-se. – ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu também quero lembrar. – Harry disse.

- Não precisa fazer isso só porque eu vou fazer ou porque lhe mostrei o anel.

- Nenhuma dessas é a razão pela qual desejo lembrar.

- Então, qual é? Você não quer lembrar, Harry.

- Eu nunca afirmei isso. Apenas questionava se era isso que queria fazer, se percebia as conseqüências que as lembranças teriam. – o moreno explicou – Pensei muito sobre o assunto, Mione, e percebi que eu também quero recordar o que houve.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – ele ficou de pé, e caminhou até ela. Devolveu a caixinha, e quando ela também levantou, o moreno tocou-lhe a face.

- Harry... – a mulher fechou os olhos – Recordar, não significa que reviveremos o que houve entre nós. – Ele sorriu – Somos casados, você tem um filho.

- Eu sei, Mione. Não se preocupe. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – Mas não tenho certeza se somos tão fortes assim... – então, ele a beijou lentamente, uma onda de prazer percorrendo todo seu corpo. Completamente diferente de beijar Gina, ele pensou. Recordar seria conviver com a culpa, e com a necessidade de saber se controlar.

- Bom. – ela se afastou, ligeiramente corada – Eu preciso ir agora. 

- E quando faremos o feitiço?

- Rony viaja na próxima semana. E sei que tem um jogo de quadribol no próximo sábado, e provavelmente a Gina estará lá. O que acha do sábado à tarde? – ela perguntou.

- Ótimo.

- Até logo, Harry.

_Continua..._

N/A: ) Primeira fic pós DH... ) eheuiheuiheiuehuihee... Espero que vocês gostem... Breve, eu posto a última parte!! ) Agradeço aqueles que já comentaram, espero que vocês curtam... E obrigada aqueles que comentarem, votarem e lerem a fic!! Obrigada!! Beijão!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

O lugar escolhido foi a casa de Hermione, então, quando o sábado chegou, Harry seguiu para lá às quatro da tarde, horário combinado. Hermione o atendeu, e logo de início, ele percebeu o quanto ela parecia nervosa. Beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa, e entrou. O feitiço seria feito na biblioteca, onde havia uma escrivaninha, e também um sofá bem confortável. Ela trancou a porta e encarou Harry, sem muita coragem.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que é isso que você quer, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – ele sorriu e a chamou para perto – Eu tive mais sonhos, sabia?

- Eu também. Parei de tomar a poção assim que Rony viajou. – ela contou.

- Gosto de sonhar com você, Mione.

- Verdade? – ele acariciou a face dela.

- Sim, não pelo conteúdo em si, apenas por ser você quem está comigo. – ela sorriu, corando de leve.

- Também gosto de sonhar com você.

- É estranho, não acha? Só tive sonhos eróticos, mas ainda assim não é apenas desejo que sinto quando te vejo. É algo maior, um carinho maior.

- Sei como se sente. – ela respirou fundo – Então... Pronto para lembrar? – ele apenas sorriu. Sentaram-se no sofá, mas antes que Hermione pegasse a varinha, ele quis fazer mais uma pergunta.

- E como funciona o feitiço? – ele quis saber.

- Bom... Eu nunca executei esse feitiço. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas – Mas não parece muito complicado. Pelo que entendi, assim que eu falar as palavras, algo vai nos envolver, e... Acho que ficaremos inconscientes por algum tempo.

- Tudo bem... – Hermione sorriu. Pegou sua varinha, e entrelaçou a mão livre a de Harry. Então, a morena sussurrou as palavras, e um fio prateado começou a sair de sua varinha. 

Bem lentamente a linha prateada os envolveu, formando uma esfera translúcida. Ela apertou a mão de Harry, involuntariamente, mas diferente do que imaginara não perdera a consciência instantaneamente. Ambos começaram a ficar sonolentos, e sem nem perceber, eles adormeceram. A esfera prateada que os envolvia durou cerca de meia hora, antes de desaparecer. Eles, contudo, permaneceram adormecidos, por várias horas.

_- Então, por que me chamou aqui? – ela questionou. Era tarde, e deveriam estar dormindo aquela hora. ___

_- Precisamos conversar, Mione. ___

_- Não precisamos. O melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer o que aconteceu... – ele se aproximou, deixando-a nervosa. ___

_- Certo, esquecerei se disser que aquele beijo não significou nada para você! ___

_- Harry... Isso é errado, tem o Rony, a Gina. ___

_- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Além disso, não tenho mais nada com a Gina, e você não está namorando o Rony. ___

_- Eles ficariam magoados conosco. – ela disse olhando para o chão.___

_- Aquele beijo não significou nada para você? Juro que dependendo de sua resposta, não insistirei no assunto, e esquecerei aquele beijo "acidental" de ontem à noite. – finalmente, ela o encarou. ___

_- Estaria mentindo se dissesse isso, Harry, mas entenda que nós não devem... – ela não terminou de falar, pois ele colou os lábios nos dela, a beijando.___

_- Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. – o moreno acariciou a face dela – Não me apaixonei por você de propósito, Mione, para magoar o Rony ou a Gina. Apenas aconteceu, só que eu não sei se quero abdicar isso. ___

_- E o que faremos?___

_- Por enquanto, manteremos segredo. Seremos os mesmos melhores amigos para os outros, e depois... Pensaremos como vamos contar. ___

_- Tudo bem. – Hermione sorriu, antes de sentir os lábios dele novamente... ___

__

_Harry se inclinou, enquanto fingia não ter visto nada e apanhou a Horcrux quebrada. Rony tinha perfurado o corpo em ambas as janelas. Com olhos curiosos olhavam o medalhão manchado. A coisa que tinha vivido na horcrux havia desaparecido; torturar Rony foi seu último ato. A espada tiniu quando Rony derrubou-a. Ele tinha caído de joelhos com a cabeça em seus braços. Ele estava tremendo, mas Harry pensou ser do frio. Harry colocou o medalhão quebrado em seu bolso, se ajoelhando ao lado de Rony, e colocou uma mão cautelosamente em seu ombro. Ele levou isto como um ótimo sinal de que Rony tinha se livrado disso.___

_- Depois que você partiu. - ele disse com uma voz baixa - Ela chorou durante uma semana. Provavelmente por mais tempo, mas sem que eu visse. Havia dias que não nos falávamos. Depois de sua partida.___

_Ele não precisou terminar; ele viu que agora o Rony estava novamente completo e Harry percebeu que ele também sentiu a sua falta.___

_- Eu a amo como uma irmã. - Harry disse - Eu a amo e considero do mesmo modo que ela me considera. Eu pensei que você soubesse.___

_Rony não respondeu, mas virou a cara para Harry e esfregou o nariz na manga, Harry se levantou e caminhou até a enorme mochila de Rony, que ele tinha jogado para salvar Harry na piscina. Ele colocou em suas costas e caminhou até Rony, que o segurou quando Harry se aproximou, com o olhar em outro lugar.___

_- Sinto muito. - ele disse em uma voz grossa. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.___

__

_Harry esperou até bem tarde, quando Rony já estava adormecido. Então, levantou, e após caminhar até Hermione, tentou acordá-la sem fazer barulho. Assim que a morena abriu os olhos, ele tapou sua boca, para que não fizesse nenhum barulho. Quando que ela focalizou Harry, ele fez um gesto para que o seguisse, e ambos saíram da barraca. ___

_- Algum problema? – ela questionou. Havia percebido que Harry voltara um pouco perturbado, após a destruição da horcrux.___

_- Essa horcrux abalou muito Rony. – o moreno disse, estava de costas para a garota – Tinha a sua forma e... Ficava dizendo que você preferia eu ao Rony.___

_- V-verdade? – finalmente ele a encarou. Tocou levemente os ombros dela.___

_- Sim, eu cheguei a pensar que Rony não conseguiria e... – ele pausou por uns instantes – Mione, eu disse ao Rony que a amava apenas como a uma irmã. ___

_- Oh... Entendo. ___

_- Ei... Eu disse isso ao Rony, não seria o momento ideal para contar a verdade, não acha? ___

_- Então, eu sou mais que uma irmã para você?___

_- Pensei que tivesse deixado isso claro, eu não pensaria em beijar minha irmã como eu beijo você! – Hermione sorriu.___

_- Ainda bem. – a garota suspirou, tristemente – Acho que precisaremos manter segredo por mais algum tempo. ___

_- Sim. Será muito duro para Rony... ___

_- Fico feliz que estejam bem. – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. ___

__

_Hermione o encarou por um momento. E se Harry não gostasse da surpresa? O moreno sorriu, já impaciente, estavam em frente ao apartamento de Hermione. Percebendo que estava nervosa, ele a beijou nos lábios, e então, bem próximo a ela, questionou.___

_- Vamos entrar, ou não? – ela sorriu, sem jeito.___

_- Claro. – Hermione respirou fundo, então, abriu a porta. Estava completamente escuro, mas antes que Harry iluminasse o local, Hermione murmurou um feitiço e várias velas acenderam ao mesmo tempo. ___

_- Uau! – ele reparou que havia velas coloridas por toda a casa – Uma ocasião especial?___

_- Muito. Espero que a compartilhe comigo. – as bochechas dela ficaram rubras, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Eu adoraria. – ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e após retirarem seus casacos, Hermione o segurou pela mão e o guiou até a sala. Com um aceno de varinha, uma música instrumental preencheu o ambiente.___

_- Eu tomei uma decisão, Harry. – a mulher falou, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura. Dançavam juntos, ao som dos violinos da melodia da bela melodia – E eu gostaria de saber se concorda.___

_- Pode falar. ___

_- Harry... Eu queria que... – ela baixou a vista, completamente corada. Ele riu, e com uma das mãos ergueu o queixo dela, e Hermione voltou a encará-lo.___

_- Queria?___

_- Quero que você faça amor comigo. – disse, com um pequeno sorriso – Quero que a minha primeira vez seja com você. ___

_- Eu também, Mione. – falou, fazendo-a erguer as sobrancelhas.___

_- Você também...? – ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione o abraçou, ainda dançavam lentamente – Te amo, Harry. ___

_- Eu também. – ele sussurrou, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios. Então, ele a carregou, e juntos seguiram para o quarto. ___

__

_- Há quanto tempo estamos vivendo assim, Harry? – ela perguntou tristemente, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seu cabelo. Estavam no apartamento dela, em Londres. ___

_- Quase três anos. – a mulher suspirou – Você está arrependida?___

_- Jamais, querido. Mas é como se tivéssemos uma vida dupla.___

_- Eu sei. – Harry depositou um beijo na testa dela – Te amo tanto, Mione. – ela fechou os olhos, para não deixar que uma lágrima escapasse, mas foi impossível.___

_- Também te amo. – murmurou de volta, e sentiu quando os braços dele a apertaram mais contra seu corpo – Harry...___

_- Sim?___

_- O Rony me pediu em casamento ontem. – o corpo dele enrijeceu. ___

_- Qual foi sua resposta?___

_- Disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar. – ela se afastou um pouco para encará-lo – Queria falar com você antes.___

_- Podia ter aceitado, se quisesse. – Harry se desvencilhou dela, e levantou. ___

_- Sabe... Encontrei a Gina, semana passada. – ele ainda permanecia de costas – Ela acredita que... Você vai pedi-la em casamento em breve.___

_- Ela disse isso? – ele virou para Hermione.___

_- Sim. ___

_- Não sei de onde ela tirou isso. ___

_- Talvez do fato de vocês estarem namorando há quase três anos, Harry. ___

_- Isso é loucura! – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Por que estamos fazendo isso? Por que não contamos desde o início que nos gostávamos?___

_- Agora é um pouco tarde para se arrepender. ___

_- Você quer casar com o Rony?___

_- Eu queria casar com você. – sussurrou no ouvido dele. ___

_- Quer fugir comigo? – ela riu.___

_- Fugir não é a solução, Harry. Vivemos escondidos por todos esses anos justamente para não magoar nossos amigos; fugir seria pior que a verdade, se houvéssemos contado logo no início. – Hermione encostou a testa no tórax dele. ___

_- E o que faremos? ___

_- Acho que já fizemos, anos atrás. ___

_- Como assim? – ele questionou.___

_- Nós escolhemos a amizade que sentíamos por eles, escondendo nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Mentimos, e para piorar eu estou com o Rony, e você com a Gina... Não temos mais o que fazer, Harry. ___

_- Então, é isso? E quanto a nós?___

_- Não deveria existir "nós". – ela tocou a face dele – Nunca deveríamos ter começado isso. ___

_- Está arrependida?___

_- Não, jamais, eu lhe disse. Apenas estou tentando dizer que por eles, não deveria existir Harry e Hermione. – Harry suspirou, tocando-lhe a face com carinho. ___

__

_Harry tomou um gole de sua bebida, enquanto olhava para Rony e Hermione pelo canto do olho. Estavam num almoço na casa dos Weasley, e o ruivo parecia muito animado falando algo no ouvido de Hermione. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar todo o ciúme que aquela cena lhe provocava; não poderia sentir ciúmes dele, afinal, eram namorados. Contudo, Harry sabia que era ele quem Hermione amava. Ter certeza daquele fato, porém, não lhe amenizava a agonia de vê-la perto de Rony. ___

_- Olá, amor. – Gina disse ao se aproximar. Beijou-lhe os lábios e sorriu – Estava com saudades. ___

_- Eu também. – ele desviou o olhar dos amigos, e focalizou Gina. ___

_- Eu soube... – ela diminuiu o tom de voz – Que o meu irmão pediu a Mione em casamento! Ele ainda não contou para ninguém ainda porque está esperando a resposta dela...___

_- Ah! – ele tomou outro gole de sua bebida.___

_- Eu acho que ela deve estar um pouco nervosa, mas tenho certeza de que vai aceitar. – Gina sorriu feliz para o casal que estava um pouco distante – Ela o amo!___

_- Sim, Hermione o ama muito!___

_- E tenho certeza de que serão muito felizes. – ela se voltou para Harry – Querido, eu vou falar com...___

_- Espera. – Harry a segurou pela mão, impedindo-a de se afastar – Você não gostaria de dar uma fugida desse almoço.___

_- Hum... Acho que ninguém sentirá nossa falta. – a ruiva sorriu, após beijá-lo.___

_- Vamos. – ele sorriu, e sumiu de vista ao lado da ruiva. Contudo, diferente do que Gina pensara, Hermione sentiu a ausência de Harry. ___

__

_- Harry. – ela o beijou assim que abriu a porta – Não esperava vê-lo mais hoje. ___

_- Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas preciso conversar com você.___

_- Tudo bem. – ela fechou a porta, e ambos seguiram para a sala – Então...___

_- Mione... – Harry a encarou, e respirou fundo, antes de finalmente falar – A Gina está grávida. ___

_- O quê? – ela piscou várias vezes – Grávida?___

_- Eu sinto muito. – o corpo dele afundou no sofá – Foi um acidente, quero dizer... Não deveria ter acontecido.___

_- Mas aconteceu, Harry. E agora... Há uma criança em questão. – Hermione ficou de costas, e caminhou até a janela. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas ela não queria chorar. ___

_- Podemos contar a verdade.___

_- Não, não podemos. Mantemos segredo por tempo demais, e agora é tarde. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Gina ou ao bebê por causa do nosso relacionamento, Harry. Além disso, essa criança precisa de um pai. ___

_- E eu não posso ser pai e estar com você ao mesmo tempo? – ele questionou enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da mulher. ___

_- Sim, mas eu não quero que esta criança sinta raiva de mim. Não quero que cresça achando que eu roubei o pai dela. – ele a abraçou por trás, e nesse momento, as lágrimas que ela reprimia escaparam de seus olhos. ___

_- Eu te amo tanto, Mione... Isso não é justo. – a voz dele soou rouca, e Harry a apertou no abraço.___

_- Não é justo, mas é o certo, meu amor. – ela suspirou, e se virou para encará-lo.___

_- Estamos terminando? – ela o beijou, lentamente. ___

_- Sim, é o melhor a ser feito. Eu devo aceitar o pedido de Rony, e você deve fazer um para Gina... ___

_- Não vou conseguir. – ele confessou.___

_- Podemos recorrer a um feitiço de memória, para esquecer tudo que houve entre nós. – Hermione sugeriu.___

_- Esquecer? – ela confirmou balançando a cabeça - Talvez... Seja menos doloroso. Quando?___

_- Próximo domingo está bom para você? ___

_- Está, mas... Poderemos ter uma despedida, antes? – ele quis saber, segurando-a pela cintura.___

_- Claro. Devemos fazer uma despedida. ___

_- Ótimo...___

__

_Quando abriu a porta, e seus olhares se encontraram, toda sua coragem pareceu desaparecer. Não queria esquecê-lo, apagar de sua mente todos os momentos que tiveram. Ele sorriu, então, Hermione entendeu que se não fizessem aquilo, jamais teria coragem de casar-se com Rony. Permitiu que ele entrasse, e fechou a porta. ___

_- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.___

_- É o melhor que podemos fazer, Harry. – o homem se aproximou dela, e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Ela adorava quando ele fazia aquilo.___

_- Está linda.___

_- Obrigada. Eu fiz umas pesquisas e achei o feiti... – Harry a silenciou, pressionando levemente o indicador nos lábios dela.___

_- Não, primeiro nossa despedida, depois falamos sobre isso. – ela concordou. ___

_- Fiz um jantar especial para nós. – Hermione disse, mas Harry já havia sentido o aroma delicioso vindo da cozinha – Você me ajuda a colocar a mesa?___

_- Claro. ___

_Eles seguiram, então, para a cozinha. Enquanto, ela terminava de ver o jantar, Harry pôs a mesa. Para deixar o clima mais romântico, ele acendeu duas velas. Jantaram tranquilamente, conversando e sorrindo como sempre. Então, assim que terminaram, e lavaram a louça, seguiram para a sala. ___

_- Dança comigo? – perguntou antes que ela se sentasse. ___

_- Claro, deixa eu colocar uma música.___

_- Não, eu escolho. – ele pegou a varinha, e após fazer um feitiço a melodia dos violinos preencheu a sala. Hermione sorriu – É a nossa música.___

_- Obrigada por tudo, querido. – recostou a cabeça no tórax dele, enquanto dançavam lentamente. ___

_- Ainda não terminou, Mione. – ele buscou algo no bolso, e Hermione afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo – Eu sei que é bobagem, que nunca poderá usar, mas... ___

_- Oh, Harry. – os olhos dela brilharam, quando o homem abriu a caixinha, mostrando o anel.___

_- Mas, eu gostaria que usasse essa noite. – ele pediu. Hermione fez que sim, então, ele retirou o anel da caixa, mas antes de colocar no dedo dela, mostrou as inscrições que havia no anel. A mulher sorriu, e dessa vez, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas – Eu te amo de uma maneira que nunca amei, nem amarei ninguém. E hoje, estou pedindo em casamento, a única mulher que gostaria de ter ao meu lado como esposa. ___

_- Também amo você, querido. – sussurrou, depois que ele colocara o anel. Então, seguiram juntos para o quarto dela.___

_Harry a deitou na cama, e beijou lentamente. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, enquanto as de Hermione o abraçavam com força. Afastou-se para retirar o vestido dela, deixando-a apenas com as roupas íntimas. Retirou suas próprias roupas, antes de deitar-se ao lado dela para mais um beijo. Então, despiu-se totalmente, e fez o mesmo com a mulher. Uma de suas mãos agora acariciava o seio dela, provocando um gemido que ele abafou com um beijo. ___

_Ela tremeu sentindo aqueles lábios distribuindo beijos na curva de seu pescoço. Suas mãos bagunçavam o cabelo macio dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ela arqueou o corpo ao sentir que, agora, a boca dele descia para seu colo, e começava a sugar e mordiscar de leve seu mamilo esquerdo. Uma onda intensa de calor emanava de seu corpo despido pelo simples contato com o corpo igualmente despido dele. Podia sentir a excitação dele, e parecia não agüentar mais aquela tortura; precisava dele já.___

_- Harry... – sussurrou no ouvido dele, provocando um gemido rouco no homem. Ele se afastou um pouco, aqueles olhos verdes a fitando com desejo. ___

_- O que você quer, Mione? ___

_- Você! Eu quero você, Harry. – um sorriso jocoso surgiu nos lábios dele, antes do homem buscar os lábios dela para um beijo intenso – Harry...___

_Seus corpos se fundiram no instante seguinte, e eles fizeram amor pela última vez. As sensações que os envolviam eram uma mistura de alegria e tristeza. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela, depois que atingiram o êxtase, e Harry enxugou suas lágrimas, com igual tristeza nos olhos. Ele beijou carinhosamente a testa dela, enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos, como se a consolasse. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que ela disse.___

_- Chegou o momento, Harry. – ele concordou, e após vestirem-se, Hermione guardou o anel em uma caixinha, e o escondeu. ___

_- Amo você, Mione. – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, e a beijou. Depois, ela murmurou algumas palavras... _

Hermione foi quem acordou primeiro. Sua cabeça latejava como se alguém estivesse martelando seu cérebro. Por isso, assim que abriu os olhos, ela levou uma das mãos à cabeça, como se aquilo servisse para amenizar a dor. Foi inútil. Então, respirou fundo, pensando em qual poção iria tomar para aquela bendita dor de cabeça, quando notou Harry ao seu lado. Só naquele momento lembrou-se de que haviam feito o feitiço de memória.

Um sorriso triste se esboçou nos lábios dela, e carinhosamente, ela tocou a face do moreno, que ainda estava adormecido. Algumas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, enquanto um rápido filme passava em sua mente. Tentara esquecer, apagar de sua memória todo seu relacionamento com Harry, mas o sentiam era forte demais. E agora, ela sem dúvida preferia guardar aquelas lembranças. Seria seu maior segredo, seu maior pecado; mas ela saberia guardá-lo dentro de si com sabedoria. 

Enxugou as lágrimas, e ficou de pé. Pegaria a poção para a dor de cabeça, e traria um pouco para Harry, pois provavelmente ele também teria. Era um dos efeitos do feitiço. Demorou cerca de dez minutos para retornar, sua dor de cabeça já estava passando; ao vê-lo fazer uma careta e levar as mãos à cabeça, deu um pequeno sorriso. Ouvindo-a se aproximar, Harry abriu os olhos.

- Sua cabeça parece que vai explodir? – questionou quase sussurrando.

- Quando acordei sim, mas já tomei uma poção. E trouxe um pouco para você. – ela explicou, entregando um copo para ele.

- Obrigado. – ele tomou logo a poção – Nunca uma resseca me deixou com uma dor de cabeça tão forte assim. – Hermione riu.

- Harry... – o moreno a encarou.

- Amo você. – ele murmurou, provocando um largo sorriso nos lábios dela.

- É tão bom ouvir isso novamente. – ela o abraçou – Não quero esquecer nunca mais.

- Eu também não, Mione. – os lábios dele buscaram os dela para um beijo intenso.

- Mas não podemos... Não devemos...

- Shh... – ele sorriu – Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

- Mas Harry.

- Sinto sua falta, Mione. – a mulher corou de leve – Não sente a minha?

- Demais... – Hermione fechou os olhos, ao vê-lo se aproximar. 

Ao sentir os lábios dele na curva de seu pescoço, ela tremeu de leve. Harry tinha um jeito especial de levá-la a loucura apenas beijando-a em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Então, foi a vez ela "revidar", afastou-o com as mãos, encostando-o no sofá, e começou a distribuir beijos no moreno, fazendo-o gemer baixo, principalmente quando sugava lentamente o lóbulo de sua orelha. Percebeu a excitação dele, e sorriu satisfeita. Harry retribuiu o sorriso, invertendo as posições novamente, e começou a despi-la... 

Ela sorriu enquanto dava uma olhada nos amigos que estavam reunidos em sua casa. Trinta anos, pensou. Tomou um gole da champanhe que havia em sua taça, enquanto mirava Rony falar alguma coisa a Harry; o moreno riu. Então, percebeu que Harry disse algo ao ruivo, e caminhou na direção dela.

- Linda festa, Mione.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Quer dar um passeio pelo jardim? – ela concordou, e antes de deixarem a sala, ela colocou sua taça quase vazia sobre uma mesa. O céu estava repleto de estrelas que brilhavam no infinito, envolta de uma imensa lua prateada. Uma brisa suave balançou levemente os cabelos dela. Caminhavam lentamente, sem dizer uma palavra, até que Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Nossa... Trinta anos, Mione? – ele brincou.

- Seria mais gentil se não ficasse lembrando isso o tempo todo, Harry! – o amigo gargalhou.

- Ah, sim... Vocês mulheres odeiam ficar falando de suas idades, não é mesmo?

- Eu não me importo em falar minha idade, mas você usa uma entonação desagradável.

- Uso? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Exato! Você fala, "trinta anos, Mione", como se falasse, nossa... Como está velha! – a mulher cruzou os braços, fazendo-o rir.

- Oh, querida, me desculpe. Minha intenção não era essa, muito pelo contrário. Quando eu digo, "Nossa... Trinta anos, Mione", na verdade, estou pensando em como consegue ficar mais linda a cada aniversário que comemora! – ela não agüentou, e esboçou um sorriso.

- Sei... – murmurou, ainda com os braços cruzados.

- Juro para você. Em momento algum eu penso que está ficando velha, mas sim que te amo mais a cada ano.

- Eu também amo você. – ela suspirou, mirando os olhos dele. Então, ela percebeu que se continuasse a encará-lo, provavelmente ia acabar beijando-o, por isso desviou o olhar.

- Mamãe! Tio Harry! – uma garota apareceu e se jogou nos braços do homem.

- Nossa, como você está gorda, Rosinha! – ele brincou, e a menina fez uma careta.

- Não estou gorda! Eu apenas cresci. – os adultos riram.

- Verdade! Está quase do tamanho do Alvo! – ela balançou a cabeça, orgulhosa.

- Papai está chamando vocês para cantarmos os parabéns. – Rosa disse.

- Claro! – Hermione mirou Harry e a menina em seu colo, com um sorriso nos lábios. Então, ele lhe sorriu de volta, antes de beijar carinhosamente a bochecha da menina – Obrigada por nos chamar, querida.

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã de 1º de setembro estava fresca como uma maçã, e a pequena família se agitava pela ruidosa rua rumo à grande estação coberta de fuligem, a fumaça do escapamento dos carros e a respiração dos pedestres reluziam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas se agitavam com ruído no topo dos carrinhos carregados de bagagem que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva andava lentamente e de modo tímido atrás de seus irmãos, segurando o braço de seu pai.

- Não demora muito, e logo será sua vez de ir. - Harry disse a ela.

- Dois anos. - fungou Lílian. - Eu quero ir agora!

Os transeuntes fitavam as corujas com curiosidade, assim que a família seguia seu caminho em direção à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, a voz de Alvo soou às costas de Harry, sobre a barulheira do lugar; seus filhos retomaram o debate que começaram no carro.

- Eu não vou! Eu não vou ser um sonserino!

- Tiago, dá um descanso!, disse Gina.

- Eu só disse que ele poderia ser. - disse Tiago, sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão mais novo. - Não há nada de errado com isso. Ele poderia ficar na Sonserina.

Mas Tiago silenciou ao receber o olhar de sua mão. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Com um olhar levemente arrogante sobre o ombro para seu irmão mais novo, Tiago tomou o carrinho das mãos de sua mãe e avançou correndo. Um momento depois, ele desaparecera.

- Vocês vão me escrever, não vão? - Alvo perguntou aos pais imediatamente, aproveitando a ausência momentânea de seu irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser. - respondeu Gina.

- Não todo dia - disse Alvo depressa - Tiago dia que a maioria das pessoas só recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Nós escrevemos a Tiago três vezes por semana no último ano - disse Gina.

- E você não quer acreditar em tudo o que ele lhe conta sobre Hogwarts. - acrescentou Harry. - Ele gosta de rir, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram adiante o segundo carrinho, ganhando velocidade. Assim que eles se aproximaram da barreira, Alvo estremeceu, mas não houve colisão. Então, a família apareceu na plataforma nove-e-meia, que estava enevoada pelo espesso vapor que saía do escarlate Expresso Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas fervilhavam na névoa, entre as quais Tiago já desaparecera.

- Onde eles estão? - perguntou Alvo ansioso, observando atentamente as formas enevoadas enquanto eles passavam, dirigindo-se à plataforma.

- Nós os encontraremos. - disse Gina de modo tranqüilizador.

Mas o vapor estava denso, e foi difícil distinguir a face de alguém. Destacadas de seus donos, as vozes soavam anormalmente altas, Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar em voz alta sobre os regulamentos do uso de vassouras, e ficou muito satisfeito da desculpa para não parar e dizer olá...

- Eu acho que aqueles são eles, Al. - disse Gina de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas surgiu da névoa, em pé ao lado do último vagão. Suas faces só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo chegaram bem perto deles.

- Oi! - disse Alvo, soando imensamente aliviado. Rosa, que já usava suas vestes de Hogwarts novinhas em folha, sorriu radiante para ele.

- Estacionou direitinho, então? - Rony perguntou a Harry. - Eu sim. Hermione não acredita que eu pude passar no teste de direção trouxa, você acredita? Ela pensou que eu tive de Confundir o instrutor.

- Não, eu não pensei. - disse Hermione, - Eu tenho completa confiança em você.

- Na prática, eu o Confundi sim. - Rony cochichou para Harry, enquanto juntos, eles erguiam o baú de Alvo e a coruja para o embarcarem no trem. - Eu só esqueci de olhar no espelho retrovisor, e cá entre nós, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensor para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rosa, tinham uma discussão animada sobre para qual Casa eles seriam sorteados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós vamos deserdar você - disse Rony - Mas sem pressão.

- Rony!

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram sérios.

- Ele não quis dizer isso - disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony não estava prestando muita atenção. Recebendo um olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente para um ponto uns quinze metros dali. A neblina havia diminuído por um momento, e três pessoas se encontravam em um agudo contraste junto à inconstante névoa.

- Olhe quem é.

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, com sua mulher e o filho, uma capa preta abotoada até a garganta. Seu cabelo recuava um pouco, o que acentuava seu queixo pontudo. O novo menino lembrava Draco, assim como Alvo lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina o fitavam, acenou com a cabeça brevemente, e virou-se de novo.

- Então lá está o escorpiãozinho - disse Rony em voz baixa. - Certifique-se de superá-lo em cada teste, Rosinha. Graças a Deus, você herdou o cérebro de sua mãe.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus. - disse Hermione, meio áspera, meio divertida. - Não tente deixá-los um contra o outro antes mesmo de ter começado a escola!

- Você está certa, desculpe. - disse Rony, mas incapaz de se segurar, ele acrescentou. - Não seja muito amigável com ele, então, Rosinha. O vovô Weasly nunca perdoaria você por se casar com um sangue-puro.

- Ei! – Tiago os chamou.

-São quase onze, é melhor vocês embarcarem. – Hermione comentou, enquanto olhava o relógio.

- Não esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! - Gina disse a Tiago enquanto o abraçava.

- Mamãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!

- Mas o Neville, você sabe...

Tiago girou os olhos.

- Fora da escola, sim, mas dentro, ele é o Professor Longbottom, não é? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e dar-lhe um abraço...

Balançando a cabeça pela tolice de sua mãe, ele desabafou o que sentia mirando um pontapé em Alvo.

- Até mais,Al. Cuidado com os testrálios. "

- Eu pensei que eles fossem invisíveis? Você disse que eles eram invisíveis! - mas Tiago apenas riu, permitiu que sua mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido em seu pai, e então, saltou rápido para dentro do trem. Eles o viram acenar, e depois correr a toda velocidade pelo corredor para encontrar os amigos.

- Testrálias não são algo com que se preocupar. - Harry disse a Alvo. - Eles são dóceis, não há por que se assustar com eles. De qualquer jeito, você não irá para a escola nas carruagens, mas sim nos botes.

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

- Vejo você no natal.

- Tchau, Al. - disse Harry enquanto o abraçava. - Não esqueça que Hagrid convidou você para o chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não faça bagunça com Peeves. Não duele com ninguém até que você tenha aprendido como. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

- O que faço se eu for para a Sonserina?

O sussuro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry sabia que somente o momento da partida forçaria Alvo a revelar quão grande e sincero esse seu medo era. Harry se agachou e a face de Alvo ficou só levemente acima da sua. Dos três filhos de Harry, Alvo foi o único a herdar os olhos da avó, Lílian.

- Alvo Severo - Harry disse calmamente, de modo que ninguém além de Gina pudesse ouvir, e ela foi delicada o bastante para fingir acenar para Rosa, que estava à bordo do trem agora. - Você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi sonserino, e o outro, provavelmente o homem mais magnífico que já conheci.

- Mas apenas diz...

- Então, a Sonserina ganharia um excelente aluno, não? Não importa para nós, Al. Mas se importa para você, você será capaz de escolher entre Grifinória ou Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considerará sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Foi assim comigo. - disse Harry.

Ele nunca contara algo do tipo a nenhum de seus filhos antes, e ele viu a admiração no rosto de Alvo quando o contou. Mas como as portas estavam batendo ao longo de todo o trem escarlate, e os contornos obscuros dos pais se aglomerando adiante pelos beijos de despedida e últimas recomendações, Alvo subiu ao vagão e Gina fechou a porta logo após ele. Os alunos se dependuravam às janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto no trem como fora dele, pareciam se voltarem para Harry.

- Por que todos eles estão olhando? - perguntou Alvo enquanto ele e Rosa estendiam os pescoços para olhar os outros alunos.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Rony - Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso.

Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se mover, e Harry andava ao longo dele, observando o rosto magro de seu filho, já inflamado de excitação. Harry permaneceu sorrindo e acenando, mesmo sendo uma pequena perda e por pouco tempo, observando seu filho delizar para longe dele...

- Mamãe, Hugo pode ir conosco para a casa da vovó? – Lílian perguntou. Gina perguntou com um olhar para Hermione, que sorriu.

- Claro, querida.

- Então, Rony leva as crianças e eu. – a ruiva avisou.

- Por que não o Harry?

- Porque é você quem está de férias do time. – ela disse, o irmão revirou os olhos, e depois beijou levemente os lábios da esposa.

- Está bem. Harry, se importa em deixar a Mione no trabalho? – Rony questionou.

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu. Então, após despedir-se de seus filhos, Harry e Hermione seguiram para o carro dele.

- Nossa... Eu já estou com saudades dela, Harry. – a mulher comentou. Ele deu a partida, e começou a dirigir.

- No início é horrível, mas aos poucos a gente se acostuma. Não podemos manter nossos filhos ao nosso lado para sempre.

- É, tem razão. Lembra-se de nosso primeiro ano, Harry? – ambos sorriram.

- Eu acho que nunca agradeci a Neville.

- Agradeceu a ele? – perguntou sem entender.

- Sim, primeiro por ser... Descuidado e ter perdido Trevor! – o moreno sorriu – Se isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez não seriamos amigos.

- Tem razão.

- E segundo... Por ele ter atingido você sem nem perceber. – Harry gargalhou – Afinal, você caiu em cima de mim e bom... Foi como aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo.

- Realmente precisamos agradecê-lo. – ela riu também, antes de beijar com carinho a bochecha dele.

- Então... O que pretende fazer amanhã?

- Amanhã? – ela colocou a mão no queixo, e fingiu pensar em algo – Nada em especial.

- Nada em especial? O dia de amanhã em si, é especial! 

- É? Pode me dizer por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque vai almoçar comigo!

- E desde quando almoçar com você torna o dia especial, Harry?

- Desde o dia em que você percebeu que é louca por mim. – a mulher gargalhou.

- Eu realmente acho que há um grande equivoco nessa sua linha de pensamento.

- Ah é? Vai dizer que não é louca por mim...

- Não sou, eu nem sinto nada por você! – foi a vez de o homem gargalhar.

- Eu digo que você é uma grande mentirosa, pois além de me amar, você me deseja ardentemente. – ele brincou, deixando-a vermelha – E adora quando eu começo a beijar seu pescoço e...

- Harry!

- O quê? Eu só lhe explicava como eu sei que você me deseja.

- Eu não quero que me explique. – ela se virou para o moreno, e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios quando pararam num semáforo – Seria melhor demonstrar. Amanhã, depois desse almoço que sugeriu... – o homem riu.

- Está certo e... Eu também te amo, Mione. – ela sorriu, e se ajeitou no banco.

FIM!!

N/A: Ahh... Minha primeira fic pós DH!! ) Espero que tenham curtido... Achei meio chata, principalmente do meio para o final... ¬¬ E para variar, o final ficou bem tosco (Oh my God! Um dia faço um final descente), eheheiuheiuehiuehe... Mas tudo bem... Um "final" alternativo para nós HH que não gostamos do que aconteceu no livro 7. euieheuihieuheuieh... Ah, na fic há duas cenas do livro; a conversa entre Rony e Harry, após a destruição da horcrux, e a cena em que eles levam os filhos à King Cross, a qual é o epílogo de DH. Claro, que eu acrescentei esse final aí, eheuiheuiheue... ) Sei que alguns de vocês queriam um final completamente HH, mas eu queria ser fiel ao livro, sabe... Como se o que a JK existisse, mas por trás da história dela, houvesse uma HH!! Ehieuheuiheuiheuieh!! É isso... Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : ) 


End file.
